


Ace Sues The Citadel For 7 Million Scrap

by IvyFremont



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Reunions, Trials, Vibrators, surprise witness, witness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyFremont/pseuds/IvyFremont
Summary: I was taking a bath, and my mind ruminated over the damn George Miller/Warner Bros lawsuit.  And then I thought, "Why don't I post a garbled metaphor about it until I get bored and distracted and start thinking about Tom Hardy and then have it dissolve into porn innuendo trash to end it?"  So please don't criticize the quality of the writing.  I already know it's garbage, OK?





	Ace Sues The Citadel For 7 Million Scrap

**Author's Note:**

> Plug: You should listen to the Fury Road episodes of a podcast called "Let's Watch 2 Movies" It will make you excited about the movie all over again. It's not my podcast, I'm just a fan and think these episodes are wonderful.
> 
> I hate making Furiosa symbolize Warner Bros in this story, but the Citadel is essentially a system, and a studio is a system...  
> ***George Miller deserves $7 million and my first born for creating this beautiful piece of cinema.***

"All rise for the Judge!"  bellowed a voice throughout the pulpit.  Corpus Colossus was then ushered through on the shoulders of the largest War Boys still around.

Furiosa was the last to stand, only because Capable was beside her, elbowing the side of her rib.  "Ow! That's my good side.  I didn't vote for him."

"Shhhh! Neither did I, but behave.  Do you want to win this or not?" Capable whispered, her wild red hair piled high on top of her head.

"All may sit except for the accused." Corpus said as he was lowered into his stand.  Then he looked over and up at Furiosa.  "Do you understand why you are here?"

"No, explain it to me for the hundredth time."

"One more snarl out of you and the accuser will win this case by my own ruling!" Corpus shouted and pounded his little metal hammer against the stand.  Furiosa made a mental note to sneak into his quarters after all of this just to take that thing and place it on the highest shelf in the Citadel.  'You are here because the accuser was left for dead and is suing for 7 million scrap for wrongful damages.  Where is the accuser?"

"Here I am!" Ace proudly rose up at the row of seats opposite of Furiosa.  She turned her head to look at him.  _Oh yes, there you are._

Corpus motioned for Ace to sit in the witness stand and he relayed his story.  He pointed at Furiosa with his ashy white finger, explaining how she left him for dead.  She must have assumed that she ran him over with the War Rig.  However the amount of sand from the tires he was under was so much that he ended up merely buried alive.  When he came to, he dug himself out and slowly crawled of the mess he was in for quite some time.    He went the wrong way at first.  He recalled going to a creepy place with crows and then he simply spun the other way.  He felt like he wandered around for thirty years.  He entered the Citadel again the fourth day after the new regime was created.

"In conclusion, I would much prefer to work with the accused rather than litigating with her, but after trying for over a year, we were unable to reach a satisfactory resolution and now I have to resort to a law suit to sort things out,' Ace said.

 Capable stood up.  "Your honor, if I may, seven million scrap is a lot to sue for.  I hope the accuser understands that by suing the accused, it blocks two special projects that had the Citadel's best interests in mind.  There is no argument from our side that the accuser was incredibly loyal to the accused in the past.  The accused remembers three special missions, including one where they encountered Aunty Entity in Bartertown and then later found themselves stuck with some weird kids and leading them to safety.  He's beloved by the War Boys and a creative force to be reckoned with--"

"Do we really know that she killed Immortan Joe?  Do we?" Ace suddenly blurted out.  The courtroom exploded into chatter.

Furiosa rolled her eyes.  "Your honor, please.  This is a distraction because the accuser has run out of ideas and the longer this case is stalled, the more scrap he can drain out of the Citadel.  By the way, he's not exactly getting any younger, so we should move past this, for his own good."

"They just appeared in the Gigahorse out of nowhere, with Immortan's body on the hood, by all accounts of those I talked to.  Even the Ex Wives didn't see it happen." Ace shrugged.  "Just sayin', is all."

A deep and rough and unfamiliar voice echoed the courtroom.  "I was there."

Furiosa didn't need to look to see who was walking to the front.  She didn't need him necessarily to win any fight, in or out of the courtroom.  But damn, just his mere presence did beautiful things to her body.  She straightened her back and heaved her chest as she finally caught eyes on the Fool, Max, facing her.  Shockingly, his hair was cut shortish and he was clean shaven, revealing facial features that could only be described as angelic, especially by Wasteland standards.  If it wasn't for something in his eyes she would have doubted her gut instinct that it was him.

He pressed his forehead against hers.  There was an instant flashback in her brain, of him cradling her head gently, a brief moment in time.

"Y-you smell...fresh," Furiosa managed to find words.

"I came back to give you something, and the first person I saw here was the odd blonde that had the seed bag.  She insisted on cleaning me up and then told me where you were." he mumbled semi-coherently.

Furiosa's lip began to tremble.  "I can't even begin to thank--"

"Order, order!  That's enough!  Surprise bloodbag, care to elaborate?"

Max pulled himself away from the moment.  "She pulled his face off with a harpoon.  It was...something." he mused.

Corpus eyed Ace.  "Lets take a break until tomorrow and then move on to the actual matter at hand."  He tapped the stand with the hammer and the courtroom was adjourned.

Furiosa motioned for Max to meet her in a quiet corner of the room.  "You said you had something for me?"

"Mmmm.  Yes."  He pulled out a small purple colored thing out of his knapsack.

"Is this a toy?"  She struggled to find the words.

"In a way, yes.  Solar powered to move.  Press the button on top."

The toy buzzed and wiggled in her hand.  "What does it do?  This is why you came back?  To give me something to play with?"

"It's supposed to help parts of the body to...relax.  I came back to personally demonstrate this on you, if you don't mind."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
